Numerous international initiatives which focus on improved disease prevention/health promotion research and enhanced science transfer internationally exist and include collaboration with investigators of the WHO International Collaborative Study II; authorship of articles for international publication; participation in international meetings as presenters and invited speakers, and as technical consultants and development of material. Additionally, numerous guest researchers have been hosted by and have collaborated with staff in the development of research protocols for the initiation of studies. Scientific interchange also has been facilitated through the coordination of seminars, lecturers, meetings for international guests and visitors with a broad range of agencies, organizations and universities. Health education materials developed by NIDR have been made available to international organizations and agencies to enhance science transfer. The subject matter of the international initiatives covers diverse public health topics which include caries prevention, dietary fluoride supplements for preschool age children, community water fluoridation, fluoride mouthrinse, prevention of oral cancer, infection control, role of oral health professionals in oral disease prevention and health promotion.